Fateful
by MaryFaraday
Summary: After one small kiss, things can change so easily.. Quick drabble. Rated M. Contains yaoi and hard sex. I do not own No. 6.


**A/N: **I'm returning from my hiatus for only one story, because ugh, you know, I can't get my hands off a keyboard. xD

I do not own No. 6 nor do I own the characters. Also, this contains yaoi and hard sex. You've been warned ;)

* * *

"Nezumi! Shall I make more coffee for you?" A white-haired boy stumbles in the small room, which is full of books and more books. You turn your head around to him, sighing heavily. "Hell no. Or else, I can't sleep tonight." You lightly pull on your blue-ish hair, looking at him. "What is it?" He smiles at you - and damn, his smile makes your heart race.

"Oh, nothing!" He sits down next to you, while taking a sip from his cup, then he puts it slightly on the dirty desk. The desk itself was full with several papers, books or other stuff, like those mouses who are just sniffling around. In fact they're just damn innocent. You pick one of those papers and crash them into your fist. _This shit is useless, mind that._

__"Oi, Nezumi. I really wonder what's up with you.." Sion sighs hard, while ruffling his white hair as he looks at you once again. You want to tell him that he should stop staring at you, but a voice in your head holds you back - it is just so wrong in so many ways, yet your heart is pounding in your chest. You like it. Actually, you_ really_ like it. But what's worse, you can't look at him, no matter what. So, you just drop the paper ball on the floor and then you just shrug. "Sion, there's a lot of things on my mind and even if I could, I can't tell you what exactly those things are.."

Suddenly, he stands up and gets closer to your face and until you realized what he's up to, you feel his lips on yours. He pulls away a bit, then he smiles again. "Why don't you tell me?" You get up, then grabbing his wrist and pull him directly onto your bed, then you crawl on top of him and then your lips are on his once again. His hands are moving up and down on your body and hell, you can't even concentrate. It is just too.. _damn hot. _Your trousers found its way on the floor, especially his pants as well. You start to strip his shirt off while he gets up a bit and tugs on your shirt, taking it off. Your lips are still connected when you pull him back on the bed and spread his legs wide.

"N-Nezumi.." He moans into your mouth and heck, you didn't even do anything yet.

You gently push a finger in and he bites down on your lower lip so fast that it hurts. But shit doesn't even hurt, now does it? You slightly tug on his lip with your teeth, while he tries to hold his moan back. Now, you're just a bit pissed. Breaking the kiss, you stick another finger in, causing him to moan louder.

"I want to hear your voice.." You whisper softly into his ear until you nibble down on it and he moans louder. _God, this is heaven._ You are so crazy after his moans, because they're just damn cute. Also, you think he looks really hot with all those scars over his slim body. Oh yeah, his scars. You get down a bit, kissing each scar and while you're at it, you also leave some nice bitemarks. His moans are growing louder with each bitemark you leave on his body.

It's driving you crazy. It's just driving you so damn crazy.

You push your finger out and use your cock instead. He shivers, while digging his nails into your back. You start to thrust inside him and he let out a long, relieved moan. You thrust a few times, harder than you expected. His cock is throbbing against your stomach and he suddenly pulls your face into his sweating hands and kisses you passionately. You kiss him back, while thrusting harder. "Ah.. Nezumi.. ngh.." His moan is driving you crazier than you expected and you start one last thrust and he comes all over your lower body while you come inside him. As you want to pull out, he clenches his fingers into your arm and pulls you over him, then he holds you tight.

"No.. no pulling out until I say it.." He coughs a bit, then smiling while blowing a kiss into your hair.

You chuckle softly, then you hold him tight as well. "Got it."

* * *

**A/N: **It's just a really quick drabble, but you get me. Hiatus and stuff. uwu

I'll miss you, guys!


End file.
